Rudy Wade
'Rudy Wade '''is a fictional character in the television series, ''MisFits. He is portrayed by Joe Gilgun. Biography Before community service Not much is known about Rudy's life. There was a point in his life where he suspected that he's gay, after he got turned on in the boys locker room after PE class. He went to the same college as Alisha and fancied her for 2 years. One night, they were both at a party and had sex, with Rudy losing his virginity to her. The next day, she didn't even look at him. Alisha's cold behavior to the lovestruck Rudy made him attempt suicide. Some time afterwards, he was struck by the Storm and gained the ability to split into two people, with the other person being your held emotions. He was later forced to do his community service after his other self trashed a girl's car, and Rudy took the blame. Series 3 breaks a bottle on Rudy's head.]]He started doing his community service along with two other girls, Charlie and Tanya. He fancied Charlie, but his other self preferred Tanya and hit on her. Tanya liked him, but when she found the true Rudy making out with Charlie, she used her power to stop all the people in the pub, hit Rudy with a bottle and frame Curtis. Rudy and Charlie entered a serious relationship, with Tanya forced to watch them. Rudy, unaware of Tanya's feelings for him, teased her about him and Charlie, so she used her power to stop him and push him down the stairs. Kelly, Simon and Curtis saw this happening, so Tanya used her power again to make it look like they've trashed a car. they ran from the cops to Simon's flat, where Rudy met Alisha for the first time since she broke his heart, and ran away quickly. A day later, he got his revenge on Tanya by framing her for stealing a charity box. A few hours later, he was at a pub with Charlie, with Simon, Kelly and Curtis there as well. When Alisha came round, the other Rudy bursted out of Rudy and confronted Alisha about what she's done to him. A day later, Rudy and Charlie came to do their community service, only and Tanya.]]to find Tanya, who has escaped from the police. She used her power to kill Charlie and made it look like Rudy did it. Just before she killed him as well, Alisha came and found the whole thing out, so Tanya used her power to hang them both. Just before dying, Alisha apologized to Rudy for what she's done to him, telling him that she's different now. Rudy managed to kill Tanya by kicking her, and the other Rudy rescued Alisha and Rudy. They got the rest of the gang to help them bury Tanya and Charlie in the woods. After burying them, he gave the gang a lift in his stolen car. They got cought by the police, and since they are all on probation they got back to do community service, with Rudy. Some time afterwards, he met Melissa, Curtis' female identity and fancied her, without knowing she's Curtis. Mark spiked Melissa, and Rudy preformed oral sex on her while she was under the drug's influence and thought he was Emma. He later found out that she's Curtis and complimented him on his "lovely pussy". About the same time, Rudy's other self met Clare and fell in love with her, but Rudy broke up with her because he didn't like her. One night, Rudy attended a party at a girl named Jo's house. He got drunk and tried to get it on with three girls - Jo, Amy and Leah, with Leah being the one agreeing to have sex with him. Before they had sex, Leah asked Rudy if he isn't a guy interested only in one-night stands, which he sweared. After sex, however, he intended to leave without changing numbers, or even names. Leah touched his groin, giving him a sort of a superpower-STD. A day later, Rudy saw that his cock's getting blacker and Simon, who saw the future, told him that his cock is going to fall off and that the girl he had sex with gave him this STD. Trouble is, Rudy couldn't remember who was that girl. Rudy and Simon went on a quest after Leah. At first, they thought she was Jo, but it turned out its not her. They later went to see Amy, who was actually a lesbian. Just before giving up, Rudy finally found Leah it a nightclub, who didn't want to make him better. He stopped everyone at the party and gave a speach about his insecurity. Leah was really touched and cured Rudy. Special Power Emotional manifestation Rudys ability is where he can split into two people, with the other person being your withheld/buried emotions, this at first seems to happen whenever he is emotionally trouble but is also seen to be actively used for his own benefit. Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-15h54m23s75.png|Rudys ability of Emotional Manifestation Alternative Timelines * In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, Rudy was scared for his power and was running from the Nazis. He joined forces with Curtis and Kelly in order to fight the Nazis and helped them to get Seth out of prison. When the Nazis came looking for him, he pretended to be Curtis' gay lover. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Community Service Workers